Dyskusja:Deep Space 9
Od kiedy to stacja kosmiczna ma wysokość w kłębie? Czy odgłos paszczą też wydaje?live long and prosper 22:14, 1 sie 2008 (UTC)] Jest tu mały problem, a mianowicie: w większości artykułów na tej MA, jest mowa o "Kardasjanach" , w tym artykule wcześniej zanim się nim zająłem, ktoś użył już( i moim zdaniem słusznie) formy "Kardazjanie". W polskiej wersji DS9 emitowanej niegdyś na Polsacie tłumacz też użył tej formy. Choć to dokładnie ta sama rasa to trzeba by jakoś ten problem rozwiązać. Użytkownicy którzy nie znają angielskiego, a kontakt z DS 9 mieli tylko w wersji z polskim lektorem będą zdziwieni formą "Kardasjanie". Niewiem czy istnieje coś takiego jak polski "kanon" odnośnie nazewnictwa tzn. czy używać nazw w takiej wersji jak były tłumaczone w polskich adaptacjach czy nie? Problem ten dotyczy w szczególności nazw planet i ras, może to stwarzać problemy użytkownikom, zwłaszcza że dotyczy tak elementarnych ras i planet jak: Wolkanie/Wulkanie, Bajo/Bayo/Bajor, a planeta hedonistów w polskich wersjach też była czytana jako "Rajza" przez "Z" itd. itp. Może by jakieś przekierowania zrobić, żeby np. bez względu na to czy ktoś wpisze Kardasjanie czy Kardazjanie to i tak wyświetlałaby się ta sama strona? live long and prosper 22:43, 4 sie 2008 (UTC)]] Co do "polskiego kanonu w nazewnictwie" to tłumacze pracujący dla telewizji najczęściej podchodzili do tego tematu po macoszemu -każdy tłumaczył jak mu było wygodnie. Jeden to nawet kiedyś przetłumaczył nazwę okrętu "Enterprise" na "Przedsiębiorczość". To samo dotyczy stopni we Flocie (uparte trzymanie się polskich odpowiedników z czego później wychodziły bzdury, potem odejście od tego tłumaczenia (w końcu było normalnie), a jeszcze później niepotrzebny powrót do poprzedniego tłumaczenia) i to samo dotyczy nazw własnych, takich jak nazwy ras. Ostatnio na forum "Phoenixa", którego użytkownicy współredagują polską edycję M-A, postanowiono zrobić coś w rodzaju słownika, by uporządkować ten problem. Projekt jest w fazie rozwoju, a link do niego znajduje się na głównej stronie polskiej M-A, pod hasłem: "Pomoc dla tłumaczy". Teraz co do tych Kardasjan. Faktycznie w czasach gdy Polsat nadawał DS9, rasa ta często była określana przez tłumacza/lektora jako "Kardazjanie". Ale, niestety, jak sam zauważyłeś, polskie tłumaczenia ST w telewizji przedstawiały wiele do życzenia. Dotyczyło to właśnie głównie nazw własnych (np. wspomniana przez Ciebie Raisa przez "z"). Nazwa "Kardasjanie" wzięła się od anglojęzycznej "Cardassian", gdzie w wymowie IMHO słychać raczej "s" niż "z". Podobnie, lata temu, wśród polskich fanów utarła się nazwa "Wolkanie" w odniesieniu do mieszkańców planety, której anglojęzyczna nazwa brzmi "Vulcan" -angielska wymowa słowa "Vulcan" jest najbardziej zbliżona do polskiego "Wolkan" (co zresztą uwzględniono później i w oficjalnym telewizyjnym tłumaczeniu). No i na koniec co do tego przekierowania, czy jest to możliwe, to już zależy od Adminów. A jeśli wolno mi wyrazić własną opinię, to z jednej strony pomysł jest dobry. Z drugiej, powstająca, wyżej wspomniana, "Pomoc dla tłumaczy" jest właśnie po to, by spróbować w końcu uporządkować rozbieżności i bałagan w tłumaczeniach i przyzwyczaić się do tych najczęściej używanych. ~Delta, 21:41 5 sie 2008 Rozumiem Twoje stanowisko w kwestii "Pomocy dla tłumaczy". Mi jednak chodzi o coś innego i dlatego pomyślałem o przekierowaniu. Dlatego, iż można spierać się w nieskończoność na takie tematy jak poprawne tłumaczenie w sprawie takiej jak np.: Wolkan/Wulkan i paradoksalnie może się okazać iż obie strony mają rację (mam nadzieję, że nie pogmatwałem), podobnie jest z Karasjanami/Kardazjanami. Jasne , że sprawa jest oczywista w kwestiach takich jak wspomniana przez Ciebie "Przedsiębiorczość"...). Zarówno w kwestii Wolkańskiej jak i Kardasjańskiej zawsze będziemy mieli zwolenników jednej czy też drugiej wersji.Wymowa angielskich samogłosek oraz spółgłosek bezdżwięcznych przed spółgłoskami często różni się w zależnośći od miejsca , z którego pochodzi aktor wymawiający, a z doświadczenia wiem też znaczenie ma nawet to w jakiej rodzinie wychował się dany mówca. "Vulcan" czasami jest wymawiany jak "Wolkan" ale innym razem nawet jak "Walkan"lub "Wylkan", więc rozumiem tłumacza (o ile mnie pamięć nie myli TOS), który oparł się na pisowni i wybrał formę Wulkan. Po za tym za zrobieniem jakiś przekierowań przemawia jeden fakt, bez względu na to ilu polskich Trekkies zgodzi się, że będziemy mówić o "Wolkanach" i "Wolkanie" to zawsze mogą do takich projektów jak MA dołączyć nowi użytkownicy, przyzwyczajeni do "Wulkana". Dlatego wydaje mi się, że w tym przynajmniej wypadku najroztropniej byłoby uznać obie formy za dozwolone i popracować nad przekierowaniami. Być może nieco inaczej jest w kwestii "kardasjańskiej", bo rzeczywiście masz rację częściej słychać "s" niż "z". Wydaje mi się więc, że najlepiej byłoby chyba rozpatrywać każdy przypadek z osobna. A odnośnie dziwnych tłumaczeń telewizyjnych to pamiętam z przed lat jakąś serię TNG, gdzie "Ferengi" nazywali się "Prangowie" zupełnie jakby któś tłumaczył na podstawie niemieckiech wersji z dubbingiem...)Pozdrawiam.live long and prosper 17:34, 6 sie 2008 (UTC)]] Sporo jest racji w tym co piszesz o tym, że różnorodne formy przekładu nazw własnych można na równi uznać za prawidłowe. W końcu żaden językoznawca się nie wypowiadał, tylko tak się jakoś utarło, ze jedne są bardziej popularne niż inne. Natomiast nie bardzo rozumiem sens stosowania wszystkich lub części z nich. Bo rzecz nie dotyczy tylko samych haseł. Jeśli uznamy, że będziemy stosować kilka różnych form jako tłumaczeń jednej angielskiej nazwy, to nie ograniczy się to tylko do nazwy danego hasła w encyklopedii. Będzie musiało dotyczyć także jej treści, czyli poszczególnych artykułów. O ile można zrobić przekierowanie hasła, które ktoś wpisze w wyszukiwarkę, o tyle nie da się tego zrobić w samej treści artykułu na każdym kroku. I hipotetycznie: w jednym będziemy mieć Kardazjan, w drugim Kardasjan, jeszcze w innym np. Cardassian. I wszystkie będą uznawane za prawidłowe. My (w sensie wszyscy współtwórcy polskiej M-A) możemy sobie uzgodnić, które nazwy będą "tolerowane", ale co z ludźmi którzy albo kiedyś dołączą albo tylko będą korzystać z M-A? Dla nich to będzie bałagan prowadzący do dezorientacji, gdy co artykuł będą musieli zgadywać czy dane tłumaczenie nazwy własnej odnosi się do tej czy do całkowicie innej rasy, rzeczy, itp. Do tego nadal jest mało artykułów i wiele rzeczy znajdujących się w angielskiej wersji, nie znajduje się w naszej. To oznacza, że z każdym nowym tłumaczeniem możemy natknąć się na coś, co będzie można różnie przetłumaczyć. I to przyczyni się do większego bałaganu, bo powstanie precedens: jeśli jedną nazwę możemy tłumaczyć różnie, to dlaczego i inne nie? A same przekierowania? Koniec końców, muszą przekierowywać na jedną stronę, a ona musi mieć hasło. Tak czy inaczej, trzeba będzie się na jedno konkretne zdecydować. Dodatkowo może być problem, gdy ktoś zdezorientowany zauważy, że np. hasło Cardassianie nie zostało opisane i napracuje się nad nowym artykułem po czym okaże się, że mamy dwa na ten sam temat: jedno pod hasłem "Kardasjanie" albo "Kardazjanie", a drugie pod "Cardassianie". Przykładem niedawny artykuł o Jolene Blalock. Pojawił się drugi zatytułowany: "Joelene Blalock.". I obie formy można jak najbardziej uznać za prawidłowe, bo aktorka rzeczywiście używała obu wersji imienia. Ale w efekcie pojawiły się dwa artykuły na ten sam temat. Im więcej będzie różnych nazw tego samego hasła, tym częściej pojawi się podobny problem. O ile tym razem wiadomo było, która wersja jest lepsza, o tyle gdy obie będą rozbudowane będzie kłopot wybrać. A czyjaś praca pójdzie na marne chociaż za ten czas mógł powstać artykuł na inny brakujący temat gdyby nie bałagan spowodowany kilkoma wersjami jednej nazwy własnej, które kogoś zdezorientowały. No i rzeczywiście wprowadza to zdezorientowanie. Gdy pojawił się artykuł o "Joelene Blalock", przysłowiowo zgłupiałem, potem pomyślałem, że ktoś popełnił literówkę, a później sprawdziłem i okazało się, że rzeczywiście Blalock używała imienia o takiej pisowni, czyli na dobrą sprawę wszystko się zgadza. I miałem audiotele: czy zgłosić jedną z wersji do usunięcia czy nie, bo w sumie obydwie można uznać za prawidłowe. A jeśli jedną z nich usuniemy, a ktoś wpisze ją w wyszukiwarkę i nic nie znajdzie, tylko dlatego, że powstała rozbieżność i akurat ta wersja hasła została usunięta? I takich przypadków możemy mieć kilkadziesiąt. Dlatego najlepiej byłoby zdecydować się na jedną z wersji. ~Delta, 19:25, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Delta, dzięki za odpowiedź, teraz to Ty ratujesz honor adminów MA. Myślałem, że uważnie śledzę Ostatnie zmiany a nie zwróciłem uwagi na aferę z Jo(e)lene. Odpowiedziałem już wczoraj, ale musiałem zamknąć kartę przed zapisaniem, dzisiaj zdziwiłem się, zastanawiając, gdzie jest moja wiadomość. Przynajmniej nie będziecie musieli czytać moich dygresji, nie chce mi się ich pisać z pamięci. :) Na Wikipedii mieliśmy kiedyś debatę, nt. błędnych przekierowań, np. by strona język Angielski przekierowywała do Język angielski (zgodnie z zasadami). Ostatecznie z tego zrezygnowano. Choć muszę się zgodzić z Okrachem. Ja widziałbym to jako artykuł Kardasjanie i przekierowanie Kardazjanie. Przekierowania tworzy się bardzo prosto, w tym przypadku w treść strony Kardazjanie należy wpisać #REDIRECTKardasjanie. To wszystko. W sprawie Jolene - ta forma imienia jest zdecydowanie najbardziej rozpowszechniona, choć nie zaszkodziło by przekeirowanie Joelene. Myślałem też o utworzeniu sekcji Dyskusja na Pomocy dla tłumaczy, tam omawialibyśmy, krótko dyskusyjne przypadki. Byłaby trochę mała frekwencja, ale w związku z przedłużającą się awarią Phoenixa jest to chyba jedyne wyjście. Paradoks 20:22, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Paradoks Dlatego pomysł z przekierowaniami mi się podoba. Jedyne wątpliwości dotyczą sytuacji, gdy ktoś dojdzie do wniosku, że wszystko jedno jakie nazwy są stosowane także w samej treści artykułów. Zrobi się bałagan. Póki co artykułów jest mało, ale czym ich będzie więcej, tym trudniej będzie wszystkiego pilnować. Po to właśnie Madame Picard wysuwała propozycję opracowania tłumaczeń dla ujednolicenia pisowni. A skoro i tak miałoby być przekierowywanie do jednego hasła, to wychodzi na to, że jedno z nich i tak będziemy musieli uznać za właściwsze od innych. I wtedy cały sens stosowania kilku różnych polskich nazw bierze w łeb, bo i tak sprowadzi nas to do tego samego -jedna nazwa będzie bardziej "priorytetowa" niż inne. A może warto by dać przekierowania, ale zdecydować się na jedną formę haseł i umieścić w poradniku o pisaniu artykułów informację, że w artykułach stosujemy jedną konkretną pisownię, taką jak główne hasło do którego będą prowadzić linki z przekierowaniami? A co do "Phoenixa" to ja pomału kota dostaję. :) Wiadomo może co się dzieje, że strona nie działa? Składka za serwer nie opłacona, Kai się na nas wkurzył, czy co innego jest powodem? ~Delta, 20:53, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Słuszne obawy. Fakt, że powinniśmy zdecydować się na jedną poprawną nazwę, ale nie da się jednoznacznie określić, która nazwa jest poprawna, czy Wolkanie mają wyższość nad Vulcanami tylko przez większą popularność? Choć w dyskusji pewnie uda się osiągnąć konsensus, to nie pozwoli nam całkowicie przekreślić innych nazw, przecież ktoś ich używa. We wspomnianej dygresji, która utonęła w pamięci mojego Firefoxa rozwijałem się nt. nieudolności wyszukiwarki Wikii, która działa dobrze tylko, gdy wpiszemy dokładny tytuł artykułu. Gdy nie mamy pewności gdzie postawić apostrof zdecydowanie lepiej użyć Google. Jest to szczególnie irytujące w przypadku nazw o nieokreślonej pisowni, np. wspomniane kiedyś Tal'Shiar. Nazwa pisana chyba nigdy nie pojawiła się na ekranie, możemy więc przyjąć koło 5 wariantów pisowni. Zmierzam do tego, że można by traktować przekierowania jako przede wszystkim (a może tylko) usprawnienia Wikiowej wyszukiwarki. Pomyślmy też o zirytowanych nowicjuszach, w których artykułach James Kirk wyświetla się jako czerwony nieistniejący artykuł, choć pamiętają, że czytali go kilka dni temu. Bardzo łatwo można sprawdzić jakie strony linkują do przekierowania (linkujące na dole w prawej kolumience) i ręcznie je poprawić, by osiągnąć ujednolicenie. Tak więc: jestem zdecydowanie za przekierowaniami we wspomnianej formie i z umiarem. Łysy nie musi przekierowywać do Jean-Luc Picard. :) BTW Phoenix działa! A już chciałem zakładać wątek koordynacyjny w Dziesiątym Dziobowym, na czas tej klęski żywiołowej jaka dotknęła Trekkerów. :) Paradoks 10:59, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) Przepraszam wszytskich userów, za brak dalszego wkładu do artykułu do DS9, obiecuję, ze powrócę do niego na pewno po olimpiadzie lub wcześniej (jeśli będziemy obrywać). Niestety strony Phoenixa nie udało mi się otworzyć, ale dziękuję na pewno tam zajrzę. Paradoks, nie panikuj z Jolene/Joelene to moim zdaniem nie było żadnej afery tylko nieporozumienie. Nie przejmowałbym się tym...)Chciałem też (pewnie za bardzo) aby doceniono mój wkład...Choć mam wiele pretensji do autorów "Enterprise" to lubię tę serię,więc wydało mi sie dziwne że niewiele tu na ten temat jest. Angielski artykuł o Blalock był do przetłumaczenia w 20 minut, więc nie ma problemu.Pozdrawiam.live long and prosper 22:22, 8 sie 2008 (UTC)]] Czy "porucznik młodszy stopniem" to nie podporucznik? Brzmi dużo lepiej :Owszem. "Porucznik młodszy stopniem" to dołowane tłumaczenie "Lieutenant junior grade", "Podporucznik" brzmi dużo lepiej. Nie mamy jeszcze zbyt ciasnych kryteriów nazewnictwa, postaramy się to poprawić. Dziękujemy i czekamy na wkład. :) Paradoks 13:36, 27 wrz 2008 (UTC)